magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Oni
Character Outline Oni is the Guardian of the Moon Night Clan. He was created by the Moon Night Clan Ancestore Ura Okina. Personality Oni his a calm demon that speaks his mind. He is willing to kill anyone for the Moon Night Clan. Appearance Oni is an old demon with wringles on his face, horns on the top of his head, and a long goate. He has long hair that goes pass his back. He wears beads around his neck and a black kimono. He can restore his youth by using the souls of the Moon Night Clan. Background Oni was created by Ura Okina. He once tried to create a ritual to bring about a land with eternal bountiful harvest, but it created the curse of the Moon Night Clan instead. Chronology Best Couple Contest Tournament Arc Oni was summoned by Juubee and Ayame, through a black portal. He then introduce himself to Shion and Emma. Afterwards he thanks Juubee and Ayame for summoning him and compliments them on how they've grown. Then he says to start by killing the two infront of him. He continues to says that he will mete out divine restribution to anyone who begrudges the Moon Night Clan. He then asks Juubee what they did. When he heared they did nothing and are a couple, he asks his they made babies. Then he proceeds to tell Juubee that he can't kill them for no good reason. Juubee tells him that they need the rings for the wish of the clan. He then apoogizes to Shion and Emme telling them that he will get their ring even if he has to rip their limbs off. He then uses Juubee and Ayame's soul to restore his youth. After that he releases a large lightnign bolt that breaks apart some of the castle. When Shion counters the his attack, he proceeds to tell him that he was created by one of the clan ancestors and the he is the guardian of the clan. He also tells him that the lightning is actually the soud of the Moon Night Clan. He then uses a magic spell to that control of everyone in a 10 km radius. After taking cotrol of everyone, he has them dance. He then has Shion take off his ring. After Emma breaks out of his control, he goes down and picks up a rock, forcing everyone else to pick something up. He then apologizes to Emma says that it might hit. Oni then explains his magic to Shion after he tries to break free. He then has everyone throw their objects at Emma. After he sees Anise, he thinks that it is not a living thing. After Anise tell Emma how tomake babies, he starts to freak out. After Shion breaks free, whith the help from a long kiss, Oni tries to get him under his control again, but get his horns cut off. Later when the Moon Night Clan curse activates, he tells them that they can't stay is the same place for long. He also says that when he was alive he created a ritual to bring an eternal harvest, but the side effect was the curse. He also says that Juubee and his family are the last of the clan. He then appears in Sieg telling them that they don't have to worry about the curse. He also tells them that Sieg is a survivor of the extinct Holy dragons. He explains that their scales and bones were use to make weapons. Later back in the arena, before he disappears, Juubee thanks him and is proud to be his descendant. He then smiles while disappearing. Magic & Ability Oni uses lightning to takes control of people. He can also use the souls of the Moon Night Clan in the form of lightning. Demon's Curse: Lightning that are from the souls of the Moon Night Clan. *'Lightning Supreme:' Oni that control of everyone in a 10 km radius. Category:Characters